Daddy's Princess
by Castlelover94
Summary: Andy Sharon Baby ADORABLE
1. Chapter 1

Andy yawned as he struggled to open his eyes to the light coming into the room through the blinds. The bed was cold next to him drawing his attention. It was 6am, Sharon usually didn't get up till 7or so on weekends. Moving his legs off the side of the bed he pushed himself up letting his bare feet touch the cold wood floor. He just assumed that the baby monitor had gone off and Sharon went to get the baby. Walking to the door he opened it glancing down the hall to see the light streaming through the door frame of the nursery. He smiled walking to the door. He pushed it open making her look at him from the rocking chair.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Sharon asked quietly.

"No, but the bed was cold without my hot wife to keep me warm." He smirked, She rolled her eyes.

"She was crying and needed changed." She said looking down at the baby on her chest.

Andy smiled. "Want me to take her and you can get some more sleep?" Andy asked, he could see she was tired.

Sharon nodded, Andy came over taking Amelia from her letting her get up before taking her place.

"You would think after 3 months I would be use to this." Sharon said leaning against the door.

"Use to her?"

"No, I mean yes, but just use to us having her. It feels like a dream."

Andy scrunched his nose and Sharon laughed.

"Yeah, not a dream." Andy said disgusted.

"This one is all you honey." Sharon smiled turning to go back to bed.

Andy moved to get up going to the changing table he laid Amelia down before undressing her to change the dirty diaper.

"Your mamma likes leaving me with the messy diapers." Andy breathed, or rather tried not to.

He changed her quickly and pulled out her "Daddy's Princess" Onesie that Sharon had gotten when they had found out it was a girl.

"There all better" He said picking her back up.

Kissing her cheek he held her carefully as she looked up at him with her big green eyes. He couldn't get over how much she looked like Sharon. Her brown hair and green eyes.

The whole baby making had come as a surprise. Neither of them even thought getting pregnant would be an option, but then it happened. Andy had been terrified when Sharon first told him, mostly for her safety. It had been hard, on both of them, Sharon had to lay off work and she had been sick through most of it. But she was amazing. When Amelia had finally arrived Andy could breathe. She was perfect, indeed his little princess, and he had fallen in love with her the moment the nurse handed her over. Raising her, right now, was fun and made them both feel young again. Though they both knew the toddler years would be the hardest. Right now the hardest part was thinking that maybe Andy wouldn't be there to see everything. He was older than Sharon and his health wasn't the best. He always shook off those thoughts though, he needed to enjoy these moments before they slipped by.

Andy moved out of the room turning off the light as he walked back towards the bedroom with Amelia rested in the crook of his arm. Sharon was in bed reading and glanced up when he came in closing her book.

"I needed to cuddle with both my girls." Andy said closing the door.

Sharon smiled as he came to climb into bed moving Amelia to settle on his chest as he laid down. Sharon curled up next to him laying one hand on Amelia's back as she watched her daughter sleep. Andy slipped an arm around Sharon trailing patterns on her arm.

Yeah, he could get use to this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry guys this one is really short but I hope you like it!

Sharon walked into the living room from the kitchen, her glass of wine in her hand. Andy was seated on the couch pushing Amelia's sleep bouncer with his foot. Sharon smiled as Andy looked at her. Carefully she took a seat on the couch curling up against him.  
"Happy anniversary" He whispered kissing the top of her head.  
Sharon hummed happily, looking at him she brought her hand to the back of his neck pulling him close. heir lips touched softly forming into a slow kiss.  
"I love you" Sharon smiled.  
"I love you too my love. I'm sorry we couldn't get a sitter and go out tonight."  
"Honey, I wouldn't have tonight any other way. I get to spent a quiet evening alone with you and our daughter. Seems good to me."  
Andy sighed letting a smile escape. Sharon looked down at Amelia smiling happily.  
"I have to pinch myself just to make sure this isn't a dream" Sharon said.  
"She looks like sleeping beauty"  
Sharon laughed laying her head on Andy's shoulder.  
"Sometimes you telling me you were pregnant feels like yesterday."  
"As much as I love Amelia I'm not sure I could do another one so it most certainly wasn't yesterday." Sharon laughed.  
Andy rolled his eyes "I was so worried when you told me you were pregnant, not only for you but, myself."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"I didn't want you to worry."  
"Will you tell me now?"  
Andy let out a sigh.  
"I was worried that I wouldn't be able to be a good father. I just had been so distant with my own kids and now we were going to have a baby."  
"Andy that was a long time ago, and you were a completely different man then."  
"I know, but I know Jack wasn't a great husband or dad and I just wanted to help you as much as I could."  
"Andy you see this ring?" Sharon took Andy's hand running her thumb over her wedding ring.  
"Yes I do"  
"That, is the promise you made and I made when we got married. You are amazing husband and I am o incredibly proud of the man you are," Sharon looked at the sobriety ring on his other finer. "And this one, I hope is a reminder of how far you've come. Because you are not the same man who struggled with addiction. I don't think I have ever seen a father so in love with his little girl like you are. Please don't ever forget that you are an amazing man and father."  
Andy didn't say anything, he couldn't. He only kissed her, harder than the lest time. Parting he slipped his arm around her pulling her close. Amelia started to


End file.
